


The meetting

by RedxBluechildren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Protective Papyrus, UF Papyrus, UF Sans, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxBluechildren/pseuds/RedxBluechildren
Summary: Underfell AU Sans is in a royal guards meeting and gets into a fight with one of the guards will he win and prove he isn't weak?Or will a center second in command of the guards have to step in?





	The meetting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and getting back into writing Fanfictions but this was an older story I made and just fixed it up a bit so sorry if there are any mistakes still. And if you have any tips of comments you want to make it'll be really helpful thanks. :3

"If you see a Human and I or Papyrus isn't here just kill it this isn't that fucking hard and," Sans groans the rest just turned into blahs he didn’t know why he had to follow Boss to a royal guards meeting since he wasn’t really a guard like his younger brother. He rubbed his socket he could be sleeping at his post at the moment but no Boss wanted to torture him and make him listen to Undyne annoying voice.

Oh, Asgore he wishes that a human would just come and kill him so wouldn’t have to continue listening to her drone on and on about humans. Sans wonders sometimes if it was his brother or Undyne obsess with humans more they’d most likely fight over it the thought made him smirk a little he sighs and lean on the wall he looked over at his ‘Boss’.

Papyrus was standing next to the caption of the guard he looked over at Sans with a glare the smaller skeleton looked away. He didn’t feel like getting ‘punished’ today last night went through his mind he had a small blush on his He shook his head and tried to focus on the lecture and not about last night it’d be better for him because Papyrus was again looking at him he didn’t look up to see he knew by feeling alone. Oh, he knew that feeling so well and it was weird that he knew when Papyrus was glaring not only glaring but anytime he looked at Sans he could tell his mood kind of freaky.

“Okay get out of my sight now!” Undyne growled and both her and Boss turned and started to leave to go have their own meeting which means he’ll have to stay for a longer time. He groans and crossed his arms he didn’t think he should be here because now the other guards were looking at him. 

Sans didn’t like the looks he was getting or well he didn’t really like people looking at him period it made him anxious which wasn’t new. He pulled up his hood to hide his face then put his hands into his pockets punished or not he wasn’t going to stay here. He turned to walk out of the area when he hears chuckling and one of the guards speak up. 

“I don’t know why Papyrus brought him he’s just a weak monster wouldn’t be a surprise if he got sick of his lazy ass and just killed him.” The guard who was one of Papyrus mutts in Snowdin's Location he couldn't remember their name new recruit from Asgore's personal guards who got demoted or something. 

He said it loud enough to get a rise out of Sans he wanted the smaller monster to hear him. Sans kept walking he wouldn’t stoop so low to let some ass hole get to him. “He’d be a good punching bag or used for something more useful than a watch guard I wonder if Papyrus wouldn’t miss him for an hour or so.” 

Sans stopped he could hear laughing and the others agreeing with the guard he clenched his bony fist he should just keep walking ignore them and keep walking he get's this a lot since he is a 1 HP monster but today was different so he chuckled a little and turned he started to walk over to them. “Oh, you all think it’s so funny hmm?” He looked at them they had a confused look on their looks because Sans normally would walk away but that's when Papyrus was there and hey his brother wasn't anywhere around them. 

 

What? Nothing more to say?” He said as he pulled down his hood his red eye was glowing with anger. “How about you shut up or I’ll make you,” Sans growls at them then turned to walk away when he felt an attack coming his way he dogged it then looked at the guard the one who was doing all the taking. 

“Do you think you can talk to us like that you whelp?!” The dog yelled at him but Sans just smirked he just wanted to get this over with if he could beat this guard the rest might just leave him alone. No more talking behind Sans’s back no more being seen as a weakling no that all ends today. 

The dog growled and started to use his attacks but Sans was dodging all of them he continues to smirk. He could feel the other guards watching them some were encouraging it but some were telling the bigger monster to knock it off. Sans started to use some bone attacks that his brother does he didn’t need to go all out this guy wasn’t worth it. 

The smaller monster was getting a little tired he isn't used to fighting unless you count the little spats that he and his brother get’s into. He trips from a rock he fell on his back he looked at the Monster who was going to hit him he moved his arms to block the oncoming attack but nothing happen he moved his hands and see’s Papyrus holding the bigger monster by his throat his eyes glowing.

 

“Now who told you that you could try and hurt MY brother?” He said in a threatening tone Sans looked shocked along with the rest of the guards Undyne was standing by the group of guards who were watching she didn’t look impressed more annoyed than anything. Sans knows she doesn't care what happens to him not really because caring isn't what you do in the underground. He looked away from her and looked back at his brother who was scaring the guy he was sure the monster would piss himself if it wasn't going to piss off the skeleton more.

Papyrus threw the monster down hard before they had the chance to talk or explain the taller skeleton turned over to Sans. Sans was looking away embarrassed that he failed at trying to prove anything and now his brother… Boss had to get involved in his own fight he felt his jacket being pulled up until he was in the air and his brother walking away with him. “P...Pa. B..Boss put me down dammit!!” He blushed a dark red.

If he was embarrassed before he was more so now he tried to struggle out of his jacket but he couldn’t get out of it at all. Sans didn’t like to be picked up like this he didn’t like that he was smaller and it made it easier for his YOUNGER brother to pick him up like this. “Boss this is Embarrassing put me the fuck do… oof!” He was dropped he rubbed his tailbone and glared at him he stood up and put his hands into his pockets Papyrus was glaring at him he could feel it. 

How could he always get him to feel like this like he did something wrong?! Sans hated this feeling because he didn't do anything wrong this time or any of the times that he makes him feel like this. Okay, there was that time at Grillby's but it wasn't all his fault like this time.

“Sans what the fuck you were doing?!” He yelled at him Sans looked at him as Papyrus was leaning down so they were almost the same height he glared at the other skeleton. “What the hell does it look like I was doing?!” The shorter monster growled at the bigger. “You were getting into a fight when you.” The taller one made an irritated noise. “You're so fucking reckless with your one HP Sans! You know one hit just one good hit can KILL YOU?!!!!” Sans glared his eye started to glow. “Shut up!”

He knew he was weak he didn’t need Papyrus to remind him that he was born weak! He doesn't like that he couldn't protect himself let alone his own fucking little brother the one person he cares about other than the lady behind that door he makes jokes with. No, he hated this more than anything or anyone in the underground! Even more, the kid for restarting things and killing his brother.

The older skeleton sighs and looked at him and pulled him into a hug Sans was shocked because they don’t hug too often once in a blue moon or something like that. It felt weird nice but weird because his brother isn’t known for feelings other than anger out in public. He felt his brother kiss his head he felt tears in his eyes he felt his anxiety build up because anyone can see them see their weakness and it pissed him off. This could show that Papyrus cares for Sans hell that little stunt would cause them to question's on its own. 

Papyrus hold him closer to his chest holding onto the smaller monster tightly like he would vanish if he let got of his older brother and it scared him. “Just…. Be careful… I can’t lose you, Sans.” Sans felt his soul pulse a little the smaller skeleton hold onto the bigger one’s shirt tightly and didn’t look up.

“I… You know I hate making promises Bos…. Bro” He mutters but looked up his brother’s eyes showing emotions he sighs. “I promise that I’ll be careful Papyrus.” Papyrus sighs with relief then moved away and started to walk ahead. “Come one you lazy bones let’s get home and eat.” He said in his normal tone Sans smiled a little and walked behind him. “Coming Boss~,” He said maybe going to that meeting wasn’t so bad.


End file.
